


Bonding

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comment Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had a soulmate, a bond that was initiated by the simplest of skin to skin contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



As with anything in Tony Stark's life, the timing was awful . The Avengers (plus Iron Man) were fighting the weekly egotistical planet ruling wanna-be hasbeen, when Steve had gotten thrown.

Thrown was an understatement, but Steve had to be used to getting thrown around.

Thrown off the Empire State Building? Not so much.

Tony barreled after him, already missing a gauntlet on his right hand, and snatched Steve's hand, already pulling up. The world faded to black for a moment, and the only colors he could see were red, white, and the blue of Steve Rogers' wide, shocked eyes.

 _ **shock** - _the emotions that pulsed through Tony were definitely not his own-  _ **awe/gratitude/fear/adrenaline**_ Tony resisted a shiver, hauling the Captain to safety. His soulmate. Captain America, the national symbol of all that was good in the world, was Iron Man's soulmate.

When they landed, and the Avengers had once again saved the day, Tony turned toward Steve, expecting the worst.

"Let me see you," was the first thing out of Steve's mouth. "I understand you're probably horrified, but the least you can do is not hide behind the mask."

Tony winced at this, and raised the faceplate. He did not expect the feel of Steve's hands on his face, stroking, gentle, the newly formed bond radiating _**warmth**_ and _**hope**._

 __"You've got the wrong guy," Tony muttered, his thumbs running over Steve's wrists, at the pulse points racing under bare skin. "There's a glitch. Your soulmate is some nice girl...you'll have a house, two point five brats with ridiculous blonde hair and blue eyes..maybe a spaniel..unless you're more of a cat person..."

Steve Rogers kissed him. _**You're ruining the moment**_.

Tony's eyes widened, then he licked his lips. _**I'm going to have to live with Captain America in my head. It's bad enough on a good day**_ **..**

Steve actually laughed, head thrown back, breathless and too damn gorgeous for his own good.

As Tony just stared, Steve neglected to tell anyone later about the flare of warmth and _ **amused/affection/hope** _ he'd gotten from Tony's end of the bond.


End file.
